Unspoken
by Linguna
Summary: Spoiler 8. Staffel, Übersetzung von kate98s Unspoken: purer SJ fluff.


Disclaimer:Wie würde Sgt. Schultz sagen: „Mir gehört nichts, gar nichts!"

A/N:Für Belle, ich hoffe ihr gefällt's. Spielt in der 8. Staffel, J/S fluff.

Übersetzer: Linguna

Ein Wort in eigener Sache: Wer keine **Spoiler **mag, der sollte jetzt gleich aufhören zu lesen, wie gesagt, spielt in der 8. Staffel und die ist bei uns bekannterweise noch nicht angelaufen.

Außerdem vielen Dank an kate98, mit deren Erlaubnis ich diese FF übersetzt habe. Ihr könnt den Originaltext unter dem Titel „Unspoken" von kate98 finden.

Und last but not least: VIELEN DANK AN MEINE BETAS. Ursu, Martina, Phil … ihr seid absolut klasse.

**Unspoken by kate98**

Es war spät. Nicht, dass man das an irgendwelchen äußeren Umständen in ihrer Untergrundwelt hätte erkennen können, aber Jack O'Neill war müde. Er war gerade dabei, für diese Nacht – gut, was davon noch übrig war – Schluss zu machen und nach Hause zu gehen, als Samantha Carter anrief. Sie sagte, es wäre nicht dringend und, dass es bis morgen Zeit hätte, aber er konnte die Zurückhaltung in ihrer Stimme hören, so als müsse sie sich bemühen, die Worte für sich zu behalten. Also sagte er ihr, sie solle warten, schloss sein Büro für diese Nacht und machte sich auf den Weg runter zu ihrem Labor.

Er stand kaum in ihrer Tür, als es aus ihr heraus platzte.

„Wir haben eine Waffe gegen die Goa'uld perfektioniert."

Jack blieb stehen und dachte über diese Information nach, als sie wieder anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich bin gerade erst mit den Tests an der Tok'ra Waffe fertig geworden, Sir. Das Wissenschaftsteam hat die Zusammenstellung so verändert, dass die Waffe nur ausgewachsene Symbionten angreift. Den Jaffa passiert nichts. Alles was wir zu tun haben, ist die Tok'ra zu kontaktieren, damit sie ihre Undercoverleute rausholen und wir können mit der Offensive beginnen. Wir können sie alle auf einen Schlag vernichten."

Jack griff hinter sich und schloss die Tür. Er schlenderte durch den Raum, während er lässig mit ihr sprach.

„Und Sie dachten, das wäre nicht dringend?"

„Naja, Sir, es sind nur noch wenige so spät im Stützpunkt. Ich nahm an, Sie würden morgen früh ein Briefing abhalten bevor wir auf diese Sachlage reagieren."

„Ich verstehe."

Er war in der Ecke des Raumes angelangt, wo an der Decke die Sicherheitskamera angebracht war. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung sprang er hoch, riss die Kabel heraus und schlenderte zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Ich gebe ihnen Recht. Wir – das offizielle WIR – können vor morgen früh nicht auf diese Information reagieren."

„Es tut mir Leid, General … aber ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen. Ist da etwas, das wir „inoffiziell" tun sollten?"

Das Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihm läutete. O'Neill hob seine Hand um Carter zum Schweigen zu bringen und hob ab.

„Colonel Carter's Labor, General O'Neill am Apparat," antwortete er ruhig.

"Die Sicherheitskamera ist aus? Nein, alles in bester Ordnung. Sie müssen sich heute Nacht nicht mehr darum kümmern, der Colonel ist im Begriff zu gehen. Schickt morgen früh jemanden runter. Ja, gute Nacht Sergeant."

Colonel Carter begutachtete den General nervös. Sie hatte erwartet, er wäre so aufgeregt wie sie über diese Information, aber seine ruhige, gelassene Art stimmte nicht mit seinem seltsamen, fast unheimlichen Verhalten überein. Angespannt sah sie zu, wie O'Neill zur Tür ging und sie leise abschloss. Plötzlich fragte sie sich, ob er von einem Goa'uld kontrolliert sein könnte und versuchte sie umzubringen und ihre Arbeit zu vernichten. Im gleichen Moment, als sie den Gedanken für lächerlich erklärte, griffen ihre Finger fester um ihren Füller – der einzige Gegenstand in Reichweite, den sie zum Verteidigen hätte verwenden können.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass das funktionieren wird?"

„Ja, Sir. 100-ig."

„Sie wissen, was das bedeutet?"

„Was?" fragte sie ihn misstrauisch.

O'Neill ging auf sie zu. „Wir haben die Goa'uld besiegt!"

„Wieso sind Sie darüber nicht aufgeregt, Sir?"

Sam stieß rückwärts gegen ihren Schreibtisch, als er sich direkt vor sie stellte.

„Weil es für mich momentan zweitrangig ist, Carter."

Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln, aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen blieb direkt und intensiv. Carter widerstand dem Drang sich unter seinem Blick zu winden.

„Und was ist für Sie erstrangig?"

„Du."

Für einige Momente starrten sich nur wortlos an. Sam wusste, dass ihr CO ein gefährlicher Mann sein konnte, aber sie hatte diese Gefahr noch nie zuvor _gefühlt_. Es war ein merkwürdig prickelndes Gefühl. Normalerweise war er für sie wie ein offenes Buch und sie wusste immer was in ihm vorging. Aber das war eines der wenigen Male, bei denen sie nicht wusste, was er dachte. Sie war fasziniert.

Sein starrer Blick hypnotisierte sie fast. Als er wieder anfing zu sprechen, dauerte es einen Moment bis sie sich auf seine Worte konzentrieren konnte.

„Wir hatten so was wie eine unausgesprochene Vereinbarung, Du und ich, eine Vereinbarung, die bis zum dem Zeitpunkt gelten würde, an dem wir ein Ende im Kampf gegen die Goa'uld sehen würden. Meines Erachtens nach ist das jetzt der Fall. Die Frage ist also, was wir jetzt daraus machen? Ich neige dazu, meinen Rücktritt sofort einzureichen, nachdem die letzte Offensive grünes Licht hat."

„Wie bitte?"

Verwirrung und Überraschung kämpften in Sams Kopf. Wovon redete er?

„Wieso sollten Sie zurücktreten?"

Jack sah sie so an als müsse sie die Antwort kennen. Mehr noch, so als wäre sie der größte Ignorant auf diesem Planeten, sollte sie die Antwort nicht kennen. Aber die Puzzleteile wollte für Sam einfach nicht zusammen passen. Ihr fehlte noch ein Teil. O'Neill reagierte typisch. Mit einer schnellen und entschiedenen Aktion gab er ihr die Information, die ihr noch fehlte.

Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und besitzergreifend. O'Neill zog Carters willenlosen Körper zu sich heran. Offensichtlich von dem Vorteil profitierend, sie überrascht zu haben. Er legte einen Arm so eng um ihre Taille, dass kein Platz mehr zwischen ihnen war. Seine freie Hand vergrub sich in ihrem Haar und presste ihren Mund fest gegen den seinen. Er wollte sie diesmal ohne Zweifel über seine Absichten oder seine Entschlossenheit lassen.

Als er schließlich von ihr ließ, schnappte sie nach Luft und der Adrenalinstoß machte sie schwindlig, aber sie war sich definitiv klar darüber, was er ihr sagen wollte. Sie versuchte zu sprechen. Zuerst murmelte sie zusammenhangslose Silben, die sich so ähnlich wie „Oh mein Gott" anhörten. Nachdem sie wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war, sammelte sie ihre Kräfte und versuchte es noch mal. Die Tatsache, dass ihr CO sie ansah, als wäre sie ein 4-Gänge- Menü, machte die Sache jedoch etwas schwierig. Zu allem was sie im Stande war, war ein Flüstern.

„Du kannst nicht zurücktreten."

„Ich kann und ich werde. Ich denke nicht, dass du bereit bist zu sagen: „Scheiß auf die Regeln", also ist das mein bester Vorschlag."

Sam starrte ihn mit Erstaunen an, das schon an Wut grenzte. Wie kann er anscheinend so ruhig sein, so verständlich reden und gleichzeitig so verdammt heiß sein! War er sich sicher, dass sie nach all der Zeit einfach dankbar in seine Arme fallen würde? Sie war sprachlos, und er wusste das, sollte sein Grinsen eine Andeutung sein. In dem er jeweils einen Arm neben ihr aufstützte, hielt er sie effektiv gegen den Schreibtisch fest. Er beugte sich herab und begann verführerisch ihren Nacken zu küssen.

Ihr kopf ortete das Schlüsselwort und zwang sie, es auszusprechen.

„Pete."

„Mach Schluss!", murmelte Jack abwesen, als sich seine Lippen zu ihrem Ohr hoch arbeiteten.

„Ich … Wir …" Sie konnte keinen Gedanken formulieren solange Jack das tat.

O'Neill ließ von ihr ab und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Als Antwort hob sie ihre linke Hand. Jack nahm sie, streifte gekonnt den Ring ab und legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch hinter ihr.

„Geb ihn zurück!", sagte er und kehrte zu seiner unterbrochenen Tätigkeit zurück.

„Sir!" Carter bettelte.

Er hielt wieder inne. Seine Stimme klang autoritär und streng.

„Nenn mich nie „SIR" wenn ich dich küsse, Carter. Am Besten, nenn mich nie wieder „SIR"!"

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die andere Seite ihres Nackens und hinterließ eine Spur von Küssen zwischen ihrem Ohrläppchen bis zu ihrem Kragen.

„Aber … du kannst nicht zurücktreten. Die Replikatoren … der Stützpunkt. Oohh. Der …"

Sie verlor – so sehr sie auch dagegen ankämpfte – ihre Fähigkeit zu sprechen. Ihre Hände entwickelten ein Eigenleben und wanderten unter sein Shirt, was ihn nur noch bestimmter in seinen Absichten machte, und für sie nur noch schwieriger einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Er hatte frustrierenderweise immer noch einen klaren Kopf, als er zwischen den Küssen sprach.

„Die Replikatoren waren nicht Teil unserer Vereinbarung." Kuss.

„Das Ende der Goa'uld …" Kuss. „Das Ende vom Warten." Kuss.

Dann sah er sie wieder mit demselben hypnotisierenden Blick an.

„Von jetzt an gehörst du mir und ich dir. Was wir mit den Details machen liegt ganz bei dir."

Sam atmete tief ein und versuchte die Situation rational anzugehen. Eine unausgesprochene Vereinbarung? Wie soll man wissen wann man eine hat? Das war verrückt. Sie konnte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass er zurücktrat. Es gab nur eines, das sie tun konnte. Sie fand ihre Stimme wieder.

„Scheiß auf die Regeln!"

O'Neill sah sie amüsiert an.

„Uh-huh … Kann das warten? Ich wollte mich zuerst um dich kümmern!"

Sam grinste.

„Das versteht sich von selbst!"

END


End file.
